List of cameos
In many Kirby games, there are references to other video games created by Nintendo. Sometimes in non-Kirby games, Kirby (or something that's part of the Kirby series) can be seen. Below is a list. Inside Kirby series ''Kirby's Dream Land *The box that Chuckie and Hurly are in look like ? blocks from the Mario games. Kirby's Dream Land 2 *In the original Japanese version of ''Dream Land 2, Blob's role was filled by the character Cahmu (also known as Chao) from the obscure Hal game "Yūyūki". The image seen on the sound test screen, which also features Cahmu, is also a recreation of a scene from Yuu Yuu Ki. Cahmu later appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra ''Kirby Super Star and its remake had without a doubt the most amount of cameos in the series. They range from obscure to well-known and obvious. The various items in the Great Cave Offensive are perhaps the most famous examples. *The Sword and Bomb ability gives Kirby a hat that looks similar to Link's hat from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Sword Kirby wields sometimes looks like the Master Sword from that game series as well, not to mention that Kirby can use a Sword Beam-esque attack as can Link. The Bomb Kirby can pick up and throw bombs as can Link. This design was incorporated into later Kirby games. *Many characters of the Mario series appear in the audiences of the battle against King Dedede in Spring Breeze or Revenge of the King and the Megaton Punch mini-game. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and Wario can be found on either side of the audience when fighting Dedede, and Toad, Mario, Luigi, and Birdo can also be found in the Megaton Punch audience. *Very rare formations of the Stone include, golden statues of Samus Aran and Mario and a golden block with the HAL Logo on it. *In Revenge of the King in "Illusion Islands" there is a secret room with star blocks that spells out HAL. *The missiles that Kabula shoots, and, to a lesser extent, Kabula herself, resemble Banzai Bills of the Mario series. *Moto Shotzo bears a striking resemblance to the player's tank in "Trax", an obscure game produced by HAL for the Gameboy. *In the Great Cave Offensive, the following items are references to different Nintendo games: **Phanto Mask: Super Mario Bros. 2 **Mr. Saturn: Mother series **Bucket: Mario and Wario (Japan-Only Release) **Koopa Shell: Super Mario series **Pegasus' Wing: Kid Icarus **Falcon Helmet: F-Zero series **Screw Attack: Metroid series **Kong Barrel: Donkey Kong series **Triforce: Legend of Zelda series **Gold Watering Can: Harvest Moon series **Falchion: Fire Emblem ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Some of the people that Kirby meet in this game originate from other Nintendo games. They all give Kirby Heart Stars and, coincidentally, all appear in pairs. *Cahmu (or Chao) and Goku from "Yūyūki" appear in Grass Land. In order to get their Heart Star, Kirby must reunite Goku with Chamu. *Donbe and Hikari from the game "Shin Onigashima" appear in Sand Canyon. Donbe must be reunited with Hikari to get their Heart Star. *R.O.B. and his creator, Professor Hector, are seen in Sand Canyon. Hector entrusts Kirby with the task of finding, and then reconstructing R.O.B. *Samus Aran and Metroids can be seen in the Iceberg level. As a reference to the Metroid series, the Metroids thrive inside volcanic regions and have a weakness of ice. Upon completing the task of wiping out all the Metroids, Samus is briefly seen without her helmet. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse *Paint Roller has a chance of drawing a Triforce and a Power drink, both from the Legend of Zelda, a Gamecube and the SSB symbol. There is also a bowtie on a single strand of hair, which could be a reference to Mr. Saturn from the Earthbound series. and a flower that greatly resembles a Fire Flower from the Mario franchise, but without a face. *On the top screen of World Select, the world number (eg: World 6) is vertical, and the name of the level (eg: Omarine Zone) is placed horizontally in a Smash Bros.-esque style. Cameos of Kirby himself *In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, there is an enemy called Anti-Kirby. It looks, is based off of, and behaves like Kirby. *In the Mario game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, in the area Yoshi Theater, there are four posters, each portraying a movie (presumably) playing in that theater. One of those movies is called "Kirby Story", which shows Kirby riding a Warp Star. *''Arcana'' (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1992): During the opening cinema of this RPG two Kirby can be seen among a crowd of warriors. *''Pokemon Stadium 2'' (Nintendo 64, 2001): When the player connects their Pokemon Gold, Silver, or Crystal Game Boy games up to the N64 after collecting a NES or Super NES in game to decorate the main character's room they can view the room in 3D and the consoles show random pictures of games for that system. The NES can show Kirby fighting Whispy Woods from Kirby's Adventure and the Super NES shows Kirby fighting Dyna Blade from Kirby Super Star. *Earthbound/Mother 2 (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1995): Kirby appears as the cursor in the hidden debug mode. (This can only be found by hacking the game) *Stunt Race FX (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1994): Kirby appears on billboards during races. Mario and Fox can also be seen. *Picross Volume 3 (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1999): In this puzzle game the player must solve puzzles to create pictures. The following Kirby characters appear as pictures; Rocky, Walky, Gordo, Waddle Doo, Sir Kibble, Poppy Bros. Jr., Chilly, Mr. Frosty, Jukid, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Kirby himself. *Donkey Konga (Nintendo GameCube, 2003): One of the songs titled Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is a longer version of the Kirby anime's dub theme song "Kirby, Kirby, Kirby". *Daigasso! Band Brothers (Nintendo DS, 2004): One of the songs is titled Kirby Medley. *Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions (Nintendo DS, 2007): In the Lost Tower, a Roughneck named Kirby uses a Cleffa, a round, pink Pokémon that somewhat resembles Kirby. Other *Gordo appear in certain levels of Super Mario Land 2. They also appear in some Zelda games, most notably Link's Awakening. There are also invincible enemies in Densetsu no Stafy that resemble Gordo.